People Like KimRon Stories That Have No Substance
by Troumvirate
Summary: I suck at summaries please read and review anyway even though I'm not a good enough writer to think of a summary for my own story.


It's the Kim Possible Fan Fiction Drinking Game! Take a drink whenever the word "friendship" is mentioned.

* * *

Kim and Ron were sitting at her house watching TV in the living room. Then Ron dropped something and bent over to pick it up. Kim's eyes were immediately drawn over to him.

She gasped when she realized how ripped he was. She supposed that his baggy clothes must have hidden his absolutely sexified muscles from her. She was instantly turned on by this new development in their friendship. Never before had she seen him as anything more than friendship material, but now she was starting to think of him as boyfriend material. She just hoped that this wouldn't do anything to harm their friendship.

When Ron retrieved whatever it was that he dropped he sat back down next to her. He noticed for a split second that she had been looking at him before she turned away. He wondered what she was thinking. But he figured that she would tell him eventually because they have such a wonderful friendship.

That was when he realized that she had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. They were magnificent jewels worthy of writing epic poems enough. There were not enough synonyms for "green" to describe just how wonderful her eyes were. He suddenly wondered why he was thinking of her in a way that went beyond their friendship. They had been friends forever and their friendship was the most treasured possession in his life.

Eventually her Kimmunicator beeped and she answered it. Wade told them they had a mission to stop Monkey Fist. He was after some jade monkey artifact. Ron couldn't help but think about is best friend's beautiful jade eyes when he heard about it. He wondered if that one thought of his would forever alter the way he perceived their friendship.

When they arrived at the temple in China, Monkey Fist was still there despite it taking more than half a day to travel there by air when Kim called in one of her favors. Kim didn't know why Monkey Fist had decided to stick around there when it was obvious that Wade would somehow find out about it and tell her, but she didn't feel like questioning the status quo. That makes it a lot easier to have such plot devices.

"Monkey Fist!" she announced as she entered through the temple's entrance. "We're here to stop you and get back the artifact that you could have easily escaped with sixteen hours ago!"

"Not this time, Kim Possible!" he shot back as a group of monkey ninjas jumped down from the ceiling.

So Kim and Ron fought them. And like usual, Kim won. But when she turned to see if Ron was being overwhelmed by monkey ninjas, much to her surprise she saw that he was beating the crap out of them. She couldn't believe her eyes as she watched his large sweaty muscles at work. She was instantly attracted to him. She didn't even bother to think about how absolutely shallow she was because she had never once bothered to think of Ron as more than a friend until she realized how attractive he looked. Nope, in time she would justify her thinking by claiming that she had always valued his friendship and it took all these years to finally see beyond their friendship.

"Fools!" Monkey Fist said as he shook his fist angrily. "I'll get you next time!"

And with that he escaped. But none of that mattered right now. All Kim wanted to do right now was talk to Ron.

"Ron I've always been attracted to you," she lied. "But only now do I realize that I've always loved you. Your kindness and friendship have always been there for me, and I want to be your boyfriend free girlfriend forever."

"I feel the same way, Kim," he said. But because he's a guy it's a lot more believable because guys will always have sexual thoughts about their hot female friends. Don't try to deny it, guys. You know it to be true. And girls, all your straight male friends have fantasies about you. So the next time you see that guy who's in "the friendzone", just know that he wants to plow you. He really does. No matter how much you don't want to believe it.

Anyway, they shared a chaste kiss. Neither knew how this would affect their friendship going forward. For all they knew it would forever ruin their friendship. But one thing was for certain. The friendship that they shared would forever be more than just a simple friendship. Friendship.

* * *

And now for something completely different.

Shallow Hypocritical Parasitic Reviewer #1: "Awsome story! I luv when Ron uses his monkey powers! Ron really kicked butt their! I think he should get 2gether with Bonie and Shego lol. Kim is so stupd!"

Shallow Hypocritical Parasitic Reviewer #2: "Aww. That was so sweet. Kim and Ron are such a great couple. Love love love this story."

Shallow Hypocritical Parasitic Reviewer #3: "nice story please update"

Shallow Hypocritical Parasitic Reviewer #4: "I have an idea for a story I think you should write. It involves Kim and Ron and half of the female cast in some pointless porn without plot story. Please PM me if you're interested in writing my idea. No, really. I'm being serious here. I really have zero shame."

Shallow Hypocritical Parasitic Reviewer #5: "I'm reviewing this anonymously, but I'm asking you a question that you cannot possibly reply to because I'm fucking retarded and reviewing anonymously. I guess I expect you to answer me in your next chapter even though the story says 'complete'."


End file.
